


One Day We'll All Be Together

by LegoLamb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, First Dates, Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLamb/pseuds/LegoLamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluerays and Sunshine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day We'll All Be Together

Life wasn't all bluerays and sunshine. But it was going pretty well after Tony had asked Gibbs out on a date. Of course Gibbs didn't know it was a date but that was a tiny technicality that would soon be corrected. Soon. As soon as Tony gathered up his nerves and put them back in his head. Or Spine. Or somewhere where they belonged.

He had managed to wrangle Gibbs into seeing some movies with him. Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Gibbs fell asleep in the middle of that one. Admittedly it was not one of the best Indiana Jones movies. Raiders was still Tony's favorite.

After that they saw Star Wars and Gibbs actually stayed awake. A small theater was playing old romantic classics like Sleepless In Seattle and that had struck a chord with Gibbs the most. Tony only realized after the movie had started that the main character had lost his wife. What a facepalm moment. But Gibbs had actually liked it and Tony liked to think in some parallel universe that might have been them... If Kelly had lived and been a boy named Jonah. And if Gibbs knew these were dates and still showed up.

It all kept building up in Tony's head the more "dates" they went on. Why did Gibbs show up? Didn't he realize these were Tony's desperate attempts at seducing his Boss? In the most obvious, pathetic way? Was it working or was Gibbs just lonely? (Not that Tony would mind keeping a lonely Gibbs company anyway.)

 

*

 

Because he was dating Gibbs, so to speak, Tony thought a lot about Shannon and Kelly. That was unavoidable as far as he was concerned. Gibbs would never stop loving them and the fact that he wouldn't was what Tony loved about Gibbs, maybe the most. If Gibbs truly loved someone, then he did it for all eternity. Tony could only hope to ever be loved like that by him. It was how he loved Gibbs.

So sometimes Tony thought about Pedro Hernandez and going back in time to kill the son of a bitch. Then Gibbs would probably never meet Tony but he would be happy. The tear in Gibbs' heart would never come to be. Tony knew he would take the risk.

 

*

 

Sometimes he thought maybe they could all live together. Him, Shannon and Gibbs in some weird Polyamorous relationship thingy that Gibbs would probably find offensive. Gibbs seemed a bit conservative. But nonetheless that was what Tony thought about the most. Because everyone would be happy. And Tony wanted everyone to be happy. Even himself. Even if it was an impossible dream.

 

*

 

They were watching Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid when Tony suddenly felt Gibbs squeeze his hand in the dark. He could only smile.

 


End file.
